Under the CherryBlossoms: A Rin x Sesshoumaru Fic
by SweetSakuraDreams
Summary: When Sesshoumaru leaves 9-year old Rin at a village forever, she is devastated. But when the two cross paths 7 years later, what will happen? Rin x Sesshoumaru. Fluffiness! Chapter6 up! R&R!
1. Prologue Under the Cherry Blossoms

Alright, peoples. Some of you may know me and know the fact that I have been absent from fanfiction.net for quite a while. My computer has had a virus and so far it is un-fixable. But I'm using the library computer after school and such to type my stories up that I had written down manually. And if you don't know me. I'm the wonderful, amazing, brilliant author, Sakura- Chan. /\_/\ I take great pride in my stories and I'm delighted you've chosen to read this particular one.  
  
Now, I want to keep the introductory simple, so I shall. This story is basically a romance/drama between Sesshoumaru and Rin, who is sixteen at the time of the story. A summary of the story is here as follows: Sesshoumaru first "adopted" Rin after Kouga's wolf clan killed destroyed Rin's village and eventually, Rin, and then she was revived using the Tenseiga. She was seven at the time. Then, for the next two years, Rin accompanied Sesshoumaru and Jaken in all of their little misadventures. One day, Sesshoumaru comes across a village and decides that it is time for Rin to be with a family, to grow up. And so, she does, Sesshoumaru supposedly leaving her forever. Fast forward seven more years to the day of Rin's already prepared wedding with a bratty guy named Taroku. How ironic that Sesshoumaru would stumble upon Rin's forced wedding. Persuading Sesshoumaru was a difficult task, indeed, for Rin, as it was even more difficult for the two of them to keep their feelings for one another in check.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rin, Sesshoumaru, or any other InuYasha characters for they belong to the amazing manga-ka, Rumiko Takahashi. Taroku, Sayume, and villagers are extra, non-existent characters that I own that I threw in the story as extras. Rated PG-13 for language, violence, and Fluffiness. This story is divided up into 'chapters' and within the chapters are 'parts' containing a portion of the chapter to make for easier reading. "Part: Part Title: Character Focus" is how it is deciphered.  
  
If you enjoy Rin x Sesshoumaru fics filled with "Fluffy" romance, angsty- tug-at-your-heart experiences, action, adventure, and Jaken-tormenting, then this is for you. If you hate Rin x Sesshoumaru, why even bother to read this? I shall accept flames but not ridiculous ones like "You sick freak; you suck; Go to Hell for putting Rin w/Sesshoumaru" etc, etc. Suggestions help so much, and corrections as well. I'll answer questions and reply to some reviews. Also, I would like to have at least 5 or more reviews before the next chapter goes up, please. Thanks, and enjoy. ~Sakura-Chan [P.s: Sorry for the long intro. I'm such a hypocrite, ne?]  
  
==============================================================  
  
CHAPTER 1: Prologue  
  
Part 1: Bride: Rin  
  
It was early morning and the fog was just starting to lift, dew decorating the entire village from head to toe. She licked her lips nervously and paced back and forth from within the hut. Pale fingers slid across the fine oak table until they carefully scooped up a faded red ribbon-like piece of material. The girl wrapped it around her fingers, twisting it around thoughtlessly. Tucking her dark, raven colored hair behind her ears and stared at herself in the mirror. A miserable, big, dark-eyed eyed girl with scattered freckles, wearing a beautiful peach silken kimono, stared back at her.  
  
"Sesshou-" She started sadly, but was interrupted by a woman entering the hut, pulling the bead-plated door flap over her head.  
  
"Rin!" The woman yelled sharply as the girl jumped in surprise. The young woman called "Rin" turned, pulling her hands, one in which held the ribbon, behind her back..  
  
"Sayume-Baba." She said faintly, watching the old priestess woman come closer. Rin knew this woman. She had adopted Rin back when.  
  
"What's that behind your back?" Sayume asked Rin as she tightened her grip on the fabric.  
  
"Nothing." She lied and pulled open a secret compartment drawer from the table and quickly concealed it, shutting it as she protected it with her hands gently covering it. The old woman knew though, what Rin was hiding. She approached Rin and smiling, placed her old hands on the neck of Rin's kimono and pulled it closer together, stroking her fingers over the beautiful material as if departing from it forever as she removed her hands.  
  
"You will make a beautiful bride, Rin." She said adoringly, this made Rin stiffen.  
  
"I-I know." Rin replied, voice a little shaky. Who wouldn't be nervous on their wedding day?  
  
"You're a good girl, Rin." She said as Rin replied obediently with an 'I know'. Sayume nodded in approval and felt that Rin needed some time alone, so she left without a word, only eyes speaking with reassurance. Then, Rin was left alone in the room with her thoughts.  
  
After Sayume-Baba had left her, Rin turned back to the drawer and removed the ribbon once again, slowly and carefully, as if it was sacred. But to her it was, of course, sacred. She pulled the small crimson material up to her face as she cradled it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama." She sniffed, holding back tears. It had been about seven years since she had last seen him. On a morning much like this one. As painful as it was, she forced herself to remember.  
  
My apologies for a short chapter, I just need to make sure fanfiction.net will put my story up the right way, you know? I'll immediately start to type up more once I get it up and online. Expect a longer chapter by tonight. If I fail to do so tonight, I'll have a nice 3000, maybe 2000, if I'm THAT lazy, -worded chapter by tomorrow. Alright? Hope you enjoyed the sample and please review it! 


	2. Lost in Thought Under the Cherry Blossom...

Okay! Thanks for the reviews and remember I want at least 5 more reviews for chapter s and since I only got 2 reviews for the prologue, I demand 7 more reviews for chapter 3! Hmph. I feel so unloved! ;_;  
  
Angel64: Thanks for my story's first review!! InuFlames: No need to worry! I know I said it would be a little angsty, but not a large scale. It'll have a happy ending, I promise!  
  
The Disclaimer was in the last chapter so.here is Chapter 2!! ~Sakura-Chan ============================================================================  
  
CHAPTER 2: Lost in Thought Under the Cherry Blossoms  
  
Part 2: Memory: Rin  
  
Nine-year-old Rin scrunched her toes up, blades of dew-dropped grass tickling her ankles. She felt as though her heart had stopped. She let out a shaky, breath. Staring at the ground made her uncomfortably dizzy. This couldn't be real.  
  
"What.?" She asked, looking at Sesshoumaru now who had bent down onto his knees to her eye level.  
  
"Soon, you will bean adult and it is time you live with a human family in a village. I will take you the first one we travel across, there is one not far ahead. It is only an hour's walk." He repeated and explained. Rin shook as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"You're leaving me, Sesshoumaru-Sama? Will you come back for me!?" She gripped his silky kimono sleeve tightly.  
  
"No, you will stay." He said, voice emotionless. Rin then could not control her emotions as she threw herself into Sesshoumaru's arms, crying.  
  
"Please! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! I want to stay!" She sobbed. Sesshoumaru held onto her and stood up, starting to walk towards their destination, cradling Rin in his arms.  
  
"Why? Do you hate me?" she sniffed. Two years she had traveled with Sesshoumaru after she had been revived using the sword, Tenseiga. She had no family left; there was only Sesshoumaru, Jakken and Ah-Un.  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru said tiredly. "I do not hate you. This is for the best. You shall understand in time." He explained but Rin refused to listen. With her small, skinny arms wrapped around his neck she held onto him determined to never let go. They were silent until they reached a village. Sesshoumaru had simply said "Take good care of Rin" To the village priestess, Sayume and left Rin there. He began to walk away but Rin ran after him.  
  
"Wait! Sesshoumaru-Sama, please wait!" She yelled. He stopped and turned as the small little girl ran up to him, he bent down.  
  
"I want you to remember me forever, Sesshoumaru-Sama." She said and pulled loose the green ribbon that held onto her lop-sided ponytail and tied it around the demon's wrist. "But, I wish I had something of yours." she said, voice drifting sadly. That was almost a guaranteed what she wanted, as long as it was something small. Sesshoumaru gave in to the girl's wishes and tore off a piece of his rich vermilion kimono and gave it to her. She smiled which relieved Sesshoumaru, somewhat.  
  
"You may use it to tie back your hair." He pointed out that Rin's raven colored hair was pulled down all around her shoulders. She nodded at his statement and did so.  
  
"Please. Tell Jakken I'm sorry for breaking the Staff of Heads [A/N: does anyone know the Japanese name for it? Isn't it like 'Jinkotsu'?]". Sesshoumaru would someday have to do so.  
  
"Promise me, Rin. That you will grow up to be strong." He said. Rin smiled directly at him, eyes glittering.  
  
"Only if you do the same, then I promise." She said, adorable lovingly. Sesshoumaru nodded his head just a little. She took a deep breath and hugged him, closing her eyes as she did so. He embraced her so lightly, one would hardly notice, but, he did, and that's what mattered to Rin. She finally let go and started walking backwards, watching the ever graceful youkai, Sesshoumaru, walk away.  
  
"Thank-you, Sesshoumaru-Sama." She whispered quietly to herself as she waved. "I'll love you forever, I promise." She said even quieter, figuring Sesshoumaru didn't hear.but in fact, he did. He walked back, the sun now setting, as he had a slight smile across his face.  
  
'You're Welcome, Rin.' He thought.  
  
Part 3: Blush: Rin  
  
Now, it was seven years later and Rin was lost in her thoughts of Sesshoumaru just hours before she was to get married to someone she absolutely hated. It was an arranged wedding, of course. The people wanted to make her life absolutely miserable in every-which way, she thought. The lord of the village's son and the priestess's adopted daughter. The match sounded nearly perfect to the village lord, so Priestess Sayume had no other choice but to agree.  
  
The village lord's son was a little older than Rin, he was handsome, but an idiotic freak, in Rin's personal opinion. She could sit and think up her little opinions of him all day long. He was mean and nasty, selfish and stuck-up, stubborn and stupid. That's what she could at LEAST describe "Taroku" as. She could also beg for eternity but she would still have to marry him.  
  
She began to think of whom she would marry if she didn't have to marry Taroku. When Rin first arrived at the village, she wasn't quite like the other girls, having grown up as a village slave then a youkai's follower. And with the boys, she was too girly and a little too hyper so they didn't think much of her either until she was older, but Rin still disliked them from when she was younger. She had studied under Sayume's wing and was still continuing her studies as the next village priestess. There really wasn't anybody who she could marry or even become friends with.  
  
Her only friend had been Sesshoumaru. Rin then blushed, as she almost thought of Sesshoumaru as more than a friend. Yes, she loved him when she was little, as a friend, as someone who had saved her, her hero. This made Rin's mind wander a bit, as it often did, sending her to drift into the land of daydreams. What exactly DID she think Sesshoumaru as? Sure, he was her master, but only at first, the two had become friends, or at least she hoped so. From the little memories of her deceased parents, Rin really couldn't identify Sesshoumaru with her father, maybe a little at first, when she first met Sesshoumaru at that young age. An older brother perhaps? No, not at all. She did love him with all her heart but in all senses, in a friend-like way. Although. Sesshoumaru was EXTREMELY handsome, [ A/N: *drools all over the keyboard* Ain't that the truth, Rin!] which made Rin blush again, a rosy-pink tone covering her cheeks. But she was being absolutely ridiculous. Sesshoumaru was a demon, and he was now gone forever, leaving her here to suffer in some nobody village in which nobody seemed to care in which to marry the village idiot, Taroku. She thought. She continued to wrap Sesshoumaru's little ribbon gift around and around, then to unwrap and unwrap. Wrap, unwrap, wrap, unwrap, wrap, and unwrap. It seemed to set Rin in a daze. She now wondered if Sesshoumaru still carried her own ribbon.probably not. She maneuvered the ribbon to secure her hair back into a bun. Her hair was now a black and silky soft, unlike when she was younger. She tied it tightly just as Sayume entered the hut once more, and once noticing her, mentally brushed off her thoughts of Sesshoumaru and that warm, comforting blush.  
  
Part 4: Prepare: Rin  
  
"Oh." The word escaped Rin's mouth, a little surprised from Sayume-Baba interrupting her thoughts as her hands dropped down to her sides. Sayume looked at Rin, making sure to scrutinize on every little detail of the young maiden. Rin stood still, begging in her mind for Sayume to not notice the ribbon that lay in her hair.  
  
'Please don't, please don't, please don't notice the -'  
  
"Your hair, Rin." She said. Rin let out a huge sigh of disappointment.  
  
"We were to fix it special. No in some sloppy ponytail." Sayume said. Rin's hopes returned. She hadn't noticed!! Sayume quickly grabbed the ribbon and released its grip on Rin's hair. Never mind, thought Rin. Rin's hair gracefully fell down around her shoulders, a few strands tickling her ears. Sayume studied the ribbon as well. Rin stepped forward and held out her hands.  
  
"Sayume-Baba, may I please have it?" She asked, pleading softly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama's token. You mustn't keep it, Rin. If people, especially Taroku-Sama, that you still held onto that youkai lord in your heart so tightly." She said, as Rin licked her lips nervously.  
  
"Ah! I'll keep it hidden, I promise! No one will know. It's just. that's my courage, right there, in that ribbon. I promised him I would be strong. I need it. especially today." Rin explained. With hesitation, the priestess carefully let the silky material drop into Rin's hands. The two then smiled.  
  
"Well, it IS beautiful." Sayume said. Rin nodded. Rin then whispered.  
  
"May I wear it? Around my neck?" She asked with a hopeful smile. Sayume hesitated once more before nodding and picked it up from the girl's hands and carefully wrapped it around her neck and tied it securely in a nice and neat little bow. When Sayume stepped back Rin's hands met the back of her neck, and smiled brightly as her hands once again dropped down to her sides.  
  
"Now, Rin, about your hair, sit down and let me fix it. And this time, do not squirm." She said and picked up a fine youkai-bone comb glittering with fragments of varied jewels. Rin sat, and tried to be patient, and we all know, patience does not come easy for Rin.  
  
After many yanks, pulls, squirms, 'Ow!'s from Rin later, her hair was finally finished. Rin stood, smoothing out her kimono and looked in the mirror. Two buns of hair sat upon her head, hair, spilling out on each side down, and a few centimeters above her shoulders. Rin then thanked Sayume- Baba and asked if she could go out for a walk. Sayume allowed and Rin slipped her sandals on and walked outside, she obviously needed more time to think.about Sesshoumaru, that is.  
  
================================================================= =======  
  
Okay. That's three more parts for you. I can still do more, but the other parts drift outside of the main point of the chapter. Alright? Okay!  
  
Preview of Chapter 3:  
  
Next chapter will be a little bit longer, if I can help it and I sure hope I can! Things get more intense as Rin's walk through the village only leads to danger of jealous girls and non other than the most dangerous one of all, Taroku! Also, for Sesshoumaru to reach his destination, he has to travel through the village! Or is that just an excuse? Will he be able to watch Rin walk up the isle with Taroku? Is Rin oblivious to the fact that Sesshoumaru is watching her? IS ALL HOPE LOST!?!  
  
.Stay tune to "Cherry Blossom: A Rin x Sesshoumaru Fic" and read Chapter 3!!!!  
  
I always wanted to say that!! Hehe, that's all, so. please review!! The fate of Rin and Sesshoumaru rest in your hands!!  
  
Your brilliant, amazingly wonderful author,  
  
~Sakura-Chan 


	3. Impending Decisions Under the Cherry Blo...

Hey people, here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy. Please review!  
So far, it says I only have 3. O_o; 3?! I mean, Jeez, people. My WORST  
story ever got at least 8 reviews! And this is a million times better  
than THAT story [Kagume]. I would of cut off my story by now, but I  
already have 28 pages written up manually. [Right now I'm writing a  
fluffy part in the story. /\ _ /\ hehe. Yay for Fluffy-ness. ] I  
suppose it's the short length. I'm not that worried, considering that  
there shall be a lot of chapters. Well, thank you anyway, loyal  
reviews. [3!?] Better than no one, hm? I need to advertise my story a  
little more. Mew.  
I was really expecting more since this is a Sesshoumaru x Rin fic..  
Anyways.  
  
Okay, now something to explain would be that now, Sesshoumaru has 2  
arms. Remember when InuYasha first got the Tetsusaiga? Yes, poor,  
poor, poor, Sesshoumaru. And you figure Kagome and InuYasha ran off  
who knows where with the Shikon no Tama completed, and Sesshoumaru  
can't hold together a fake arm with a shard. Let's just all say that a  
youkai* like Sesshoumaru regenerates. How on Earth will we be able to  
have our so-called "Fluffy" moments when Fluffy only has one arm!?  
.okay. Yeah. I'm done.  
  
*Translations for words below:  
Youkai: Demon(s)  
Yukata: A lighter summer kimono, made from cotton.  
Hai: Yes [You should know this one] Baka: Stupid, idiot, etc. [You should most definitely know this one]  
Sama: Lord, Lady, depending on gender [Also one you should know,  
especially in Sesshoumaru fics!!]  
Daimyo: A feudal lord(s)  
Chan: Suffix for when referring to [mainly] girls of equal or lower  
status. Used for friends that are girls, or a girlfriend. It can also  
be used to mean 'Little Girl'. Like "Neko-Chan", meaning "Little cat-  
girl."  
Miko: priestess(s)  
Sakura: Cherry Blossom(s)  
  
Extra note: Japanese words don't have plurals. The plural of kimono is  
kimono. Same with all of the words.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chapter 3: Impending Decisions Under the Cherry Blossoms  
  
Part 5: Push: Rin  
  
Rin walked down the path through the village, watching the children  
play, young men practice their hunting skills, and the young women  
talking amongst themselves up ahead. Rin looked tiredly at the happy  
and carefree villagers her age. She wasn't jealous anymore, just sick  
of it. She approached three girls that she knew and decided to not  
bring anything up.  
  
'Just walk Rin.' she thought. The three girls had known Rin since the  
first day she arrived, and they still acted all the same.  
  
'Like little brats.' Rin thought. Today they wore simple and plain  
blue yukata* with their hair tied back. For girls such as Yomi, Haru,  
and Usa, the peach silk kimono was a fabulous luxury, as was marrying  
Taroku. Rin was now within a meter of the girls, who had their arms  
crossed, and a disgusted look upon their faces. Rin kept looking  
forward and started to walk past them when, Yomi spoke.  
  
"Rin," she spat. Rin looked to the ground as she paused.  
  
".Hai*?" Rin asked. She looked over at them. The girls glared with  
jealousy and absolute hatred.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yomi said. Rin glared back  
just as well.  
  
"Taking a walk, baka*." She said, her eyes gleamed icy, very odd for  
Rin; she was usually a very optimistic girl.  
  
"You know what I mean! Someone like you doesn't deserve to have  
someone like Taroku-Sama*!" Rin scoffed at Yomi's comment.  
  
"You're right," Rin smirked, "I deserve better than that lowly  
Daimyo*, you can go ahead and have him. But, oh, wait. You're too  
ugly." She finished and walked off. Another girl spoke up this time,  
it was Usa.  
  
"You're lower than anything else! Lower than humans and youkai*,  
alike! And you think you belong with either! How.pathetic!" Usa  
finished, while Rin just kept on walking. Little comments like that  
would usually have no effect on her, while the next one would. She  
didn't know who said it, but she most definitely heard it.  
  
"Filthy and ugly youkai wannabe.like that mangy mutt, Sesshoumaru, how  
sad."  
  
The words made Rin stop in her tracks immediately. She heard them  
snicker behind her back. Rin turned.  
  
"Ooh. Scary." Haru laughed as the others did. Rin glared.  
  
"You bet I am!" Rin yelled as she ran at Haru, as fast as she could  
anyway in the kimono, anyway. Rin jumped and nearly tackled Haru, but  
didn't fall as Haru did, in which Haru crashed into Yomi and Usa,  
causing them all to fall over. They all screamed as they hit the  
ground with a 'thud'. Rin kicked her foot forward, rustling up some  
dirt, and looked down at the girls. Not only the girls, but the  
surrounding villagers as well, gaped at Rin, but the villagers soon  
scowled and turned their backs.  
  
"Y-You're insane!" Haru shrieked as Rin rolled her eyes.  
  
"No. I'm Rin." She mocked and walked off, now extremely pissed off.  
  
Part 6: Refuse: Rin  
  
Rin stomped angrily into the forest until the village was out of  
sight. She came across a small boulder and sat on it, once deep enough  
into the forest. She looked down at her kimono which had patched of  
dirt on it. Rin stared at it plainly.  
  
"Wedding's ruined. Oh well." She mumbled as an idea came to her mind.  
Could she avoid the wedding by just sitting here, and hide? No, the  
wedding was unavoidable.  
  
"I have to be strong." Rin said to herself. "Because I promised  
Sesshoumaru-Sama." She pulled her fist up to her chest lowered her  
head, hair falling over her eyes. There was faint rustle in the trees.  
  
"Kyaa!" She screamed out quickly as she realized Taroku faced her,  
leaning against a tree about three meters away. He smirked. He was the  
only person in the entire village that was taller Rin, nearly six  
foot, and she hated looking up at him.  
  
"Rin-Chan*! You shouldn't be out here." he said, nicely. Rin knew  
better than to trust Taroku for even one second, and then she walked  
away, arms crossed. Taroku followed close behind and it wasn't long  
before he noticed the shine of the red ribbon. His eyes narrowed as he  
wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her close. Rin looked the  
other way.  
  
"Rin-Chan!" he sang happily, "the wedding is in an hour!"  
  
"I know. You don't need to remind me." She replied and tried to worm  
herself away from him.  
  
"Then why do you keep promises from that bastard!?" Taroku grabbed the  
ribbon and untied it quickly, yanking it away from her quickly. Rin  
gasped as she was pushed back against a tree, her hand flying up to  
her neck. Taroku clenched the fabric and stepped up to Rin. She  
flinched back against the tree.  
  
"Shut-up!" Rin cried. "Don't you dare talk about him like that!" She  
gathered up her courage and her promise to be strong.  
  
"Bitch. Who do you think you are? You listen to me, you are mine." He  
pushed her back by the shoulders and leaned into her face.  
  
"I said, SHUT-UP!" Rin said and kicked him in his stomach, grabbed her  
ribbon and ran.  
  
"I refuse to listen to anything you say!" She yelled as she tied the  
ribbon around her neck while running. Taroku glared as he turned,  
catching his breath, since Rin had knocked it out of him. Rin was now  
too far, no doubt she knew the forest better than anyone, and had  
taken some hidden short cut and was almost to the village by now.  
  
Part 7: Approach: Sesshoumaru  
  
Golden orbs scanned the area, although his senses already told him  
that there was not even a 1% chance of a threat for kilometers. Silver  
hair brushed the youkai lord's cheek softly, as the wind picked up  
ever-so-slightly. His cold stare sliced through the heavy fog that was  
now lifting, it being almost noon.  
  
The green toad youkai called Jakken ran up behind his youkai  
lord of the west. Jakken looked up at his master questioningly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama? You realize something? What is it?" Sesshoumaru  
didn't respond, golden hues staring forward, almost as if searching  
for something.or someone.  
  
He thought he had noticed the scent a kilometer back, but now he was  
sure. The scent was very distinct, unforgettable, in fact. The sweet  
scent of a young human girl named Rin, that he had left behind on his  
travels years before. Seven years, to be exact. To a youkai such as  
himself, seven years was nothing; a blink of an eye. But when Rin was  
on his mind, time slowed down and then, seven years felt like an  
eternity. He heard Jakken's incoherent babble about.something.  
Something unimportant, most likely. What ever it was, it blurred in  
the back of his mind.  
  
Now, he stood on a hill, the hill in which he first told Rin  
what would become of her once they reached the village, seven years  
before. It was that village, which he left Rin, was the one the hill  
overlooked, as now, Sesshoumaru did.  
  
'Rin would be sixteen now', he thought,' grown up.' He pondered  
a bit on what her appearance would be. Her scent was still the same,  
and was thoroughly relieved when he could detect her scent at all. The  
only path to take to head further east was through the village. But if  
Rin found him. it could stir up several conflicts. Would she ignore  
him? Maybe the opposite? The horrifying thought of Rin not remembering  
him at all crossed his mind. Could that be possible? His thoughts  
continued to swirl as he looked on.  
  
He then looked down at his arm and removed his sleeve back,  
revealing a small, faded, green ribbon that was still tied around his  
wrist and had never even once been removed. He lowered his arms and  
took a step forward. He was Sesshoumaru. A human girl would not stop  
him. He would continue into the village as planned, regardless of Rin  
or not. Jakken's mouth still moved as his words once again became  
clear to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And that's why I believe that my ancestors were actually, in fact,  
insect youkai!"  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to block Jakken's comments out from now on.  
Sesshoumaru remembered something that he had procrastinated to do, in  
which he didn't do very often.  
  
"Jakken." Sesshoumaru spoke, voice smooth as silk.  
  
"H-Hai Mi'Lord?"  
  
"Rin apologizes for breaking your Staff of Heads." Sesshoumaru said  
simply and walked on, as Jakken did as well, only now, more confused  
by his master's oddness.  
  
Part 8: Rush: Rin  
  
Rin ran down the sandy path as quickly as she could. She brushed off  
the dirt on her kimono as she ran, and tried to look as presentable as  
she could, hoping that no one would find out about her confrontation  
with Taroku. She brought her fingertips up to her ribbon around her  
neck and touched it lightly. She didn't care. She wouldn't listen to  
him. She would make his life like hell for marrying her. She would  
make sure of it.  
  
Rin dashed into the hut, panting, wiping the sweat from her  
forehead. She looked ahead into the room.  
  
"Kyaa! Sayume-Baba!" Rin shrieked as the old miko* stood there,  
staring at her. It was hard to notice her when Rin was so tall and  
Sayume was so short. Sayume looked at Rin's kimono with distaste and  
decided to not even ask what had happened. The wedding would start  
shortly and the village had already begun to arrive to attend the  
ceremony.  
  
Part 9: Sight: Sesshoumaru  
  
As soon as the youkai entered the town the disgusting,  
overwhelming scent of humans rushed around him. Sesshoumaru lightly  
padded on the outskirts of the village, the village seemingly  
deserted, by just the sight of his eyes. He lingered a little closer,  
detecting that nearly the whole village must have been gathered at the  
center of the little town.  
  
Jakken mumbled something about humans, thought it wasn't clear,  
most likely an insult upon them. The smell of Rin was so distinct and  
clear to him, unmistakable. The smell of wildflowers, particularly  
that of the Sakura*, and the earth, fresh rain, and. he paused. The  
smell of human, a male human, lingered around her scent. Damn. Rin had  
a mate, then.  
  
A few Sakura petals fluttered by, being carried off by the  
gentle breeze. As long as he was unnoticed, then he would be able to  
perhaps watch her.Perhaps. It was ridiculous, he thought. He was  
starting to accumulate a headache over Rin and what to do. Maybe he  
could kill the human and kidnap..? No! He departed from her seven  
years before and that was final. The last thing a great youkai lord  
needed was a sniveling brat following him and WORSE, having mixed  
emotions for that human, sniveling brat child.  
  
He jumped to a roof overlooking the crowd, leaving Jakken and  
his previous thoughts behind him. He immediately spotted Rin and could  
almost not believe his eyes. A beautiful young woman with long dark  
hair and shimmering, yet somewhat melancholy chocolate eyes, and a  
perfect figure wearing an amazingly designed kimono. That scent was  
hers.bas was it really Rin? In a mere seven years, a human could  
change THAT much? She looked so graceful, quiet and beautiful. Not all  
like the klutzy, talkative, and sloppy little girl he once knew. Then  
he noticed. The human standing next to her, it was a wedding! Irony  
was pitifully and excruciatingly annoying to Sesshoumaru as he watched  
the human girl intently. Her eyes searched the ground before they  
darted to meet his own. Rin's eyes widened and she blinked in awe but  
Sesshoumaru dashed backwards gracefully, out of sight. Sesshoumaru  
then turned his back on the crows to find Jakken staring at him.  
Sesshoumaru stared back.  
  
"Ah. Sesshoumaru-Sama? What are we.?" Jakken tilted his head.  
Sesshoumaru forced away anything in his mind about Rin and resumed his  
cold expression, walking away, moving away from the crowd.  
  
========================================== ===============  
  
Alright. How's that for a chapter? You might want to check out my other stories as well, they're good too you know [Except for Kagume, STAY AWAY FROM KAGUME!. ;_; bleh.] Anyways. Review please. Chapter four will be up by Monday. Y'see, the library closes early on the weekends, so it's difficult to get chapters online. Be patient, tell your friends, and please review!! ~Sakura 


	4. Tears of Emotion Under the Cherry Blosso...

Hey there, peoples. Tis' I, the Great Sakura. Mew! Time to reply to peoples! Well, let's see. First of all, YAY! Reviews! Thank-you all who have reviewed! So~~~~ much, I might add, hehe. /\_/\ And to Reply:  
  
Labriana: No. You don't have to review multiple times. That kinda defeats the whole purpose. I just need to know if people are actually reading the story or what-not. /\_/\;;  
  
"New Fan": This is a Rin/Sessh fic all the way!! It just might take a while for the two to get together. So far, in what I've wrote manually, they're together, so don't worry, it's an absolute guarantee!  
  
"Me": Okay, so I have a big ego. And that's not the first time I've been told that. Matter of fact, I've been told that twice today. X_x; And I know that I pushed my limit on asking for reviews. As much as I hated reading your review, now I'm saying 'Thanks!' because it really does take a lot of yelling to get through to me. /\_/\; But you know. you were kind of mean. I feel all depressed and stuff now ._.; I hate Mondays. Wednesdays are better. they're my lucky day. I'm a Gemini. have to wait until Wed-Okay! Enough talking to myself, yeesh! Anyways, thanks for the mental brick to my head! [Non-sarcastic, btw.]  
  
Sakie: Yes! I mean No! I mean uhm.Here's ch.4 x-x;  
  
Okay. I need to make somewhat of a point here. I'm warning you. This chapter will be filled with angst! But with angst comes Fluffiness! And with Fluffiness comes. I dunno. But I warned you, so, just be prepared. The angst is only preparing the MASS FLUFFINESS to come. Can you tell I love fluffy stories? Especially with Fluffy-Sama in them! Okay. I want you all to take a little poll. This was bothering me the other night. Which bishounen [Hot guys :D ] would YOU want to be with?  
  
Sesshoumaru [The bishounen of all bishounen.] Naraku [Evil bishounen.but evil is good!] Miroku [How many bishounen go up to you asking "Will you bear my child?"!?] Kouga [Incredibly loyal! And he's got blue eyes!!] InuYasha [Not always a bishounen. Ignorant. but has the doggy ears!!]  
  
So? Which is your favorite? I couldn't decide between Sesshoumaru and Kouga. They are the exact opposites! Sesshoumaru's just plain, drop-dead sexy, gorgeous, etc, but he's all quiet and I bet he'd be boring to hang out with. Kouga's a wolf! Wolves are so cute too! He's a great leader and very loyal to people he cares about and an all around pretty cool guy! Ah! The agony of decisions! Here's a quick poll for guys: Kikyou [She's definitely a bishoujo, but she might try to drag you to hell.] Sango [Also a bishoujo. She's got definite skill as a youkai slayer.] Kagome [The main character, average 15 year old from our time.] So, that was fun, ne? But I'm sure the reason why you're reading this is to find out about Sesshoumaru and Rin! Never the less I'll post the poll results to who you guys thought deserves the title of "World's greatest bishou [nen][jo]!"  
  
Here's chapter 4 and enjoy! ~Sakura  
  
========================================= =============================  
  
Under the CherryBlossoms: A Rin x Sesshoumaru fic  
  
Chapter 4: Tears of Emotion Under the Cherry Blossoms  
  
Part 10: Wedding: Rin  
  
Rin couldn't believe her eyes. Was it? No. the stress of the morning had caused her to hallucinate. 'But still.it was a nice hallucination.' Rin thought and tried to smile, although it was difficult with Taroku standing next to her. He looked over at her.  
  
"Rin. Glad to see you smiling." He said between clenched teeth.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I wasn't thinking about you, so shut your-" Rin growled back but his hand quickly flew over her mouth. She glared at him as he then released his hand.  
  
"Mouth?" he retorted, sneering, using a hushed voice, for the two stood before a large crowd and many pairs of eyes lay upon them. Sayume would perform the ceremony, and she now approached the two and began to speak. The words blurred out as Rin began to stare into space, or particularly: the main path through the village.  
  
Sayume spoke the last of the words as soon as she felt her heart nearly stop. Sesshoumaru walked down the path, silver hair flowing ever gracefully whiles the toad, Jakken, struggled to keep up on such short legs. Was. Sesshoumaru real? Could it really be him? Her thoughts were interrupted as Taroku squeezed her hand tightly and yanked her towards him, Taroku leaning in to kiss her. Shocked, surprised, and disgusted, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
SMACK!  
  
A red handprint lay across Taroku's face as the shocked expression lay upon the villagers'. She glanced towards Sesshoumaru who remained expressionless, now exiting the village. She kicked off her sandals, in Taroku's direction, one might add, and ran off after the youkai, Taroku soon following.  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru-Sama!" She cried out, but Sesshoumaru only walked at a quicker pace.  
  
"Wait! Don't! Don't leave me, please!" She yelled as she paid to attention to Taroku running after her. But she soon did as Taroku grabbed her by the arm, turned her around quickly and struck her across the face as she did to him.  
  
Part 11: Kill: Sesshoumaru  
  
At the moment he sensed it, heard, saw it from the corner of his eyes, he snapped. Jakken was awfully confused. First that human girl, Rin returned. and now? Now Sesshoumaru was by all accounts pissed off, no doubt. Jakken gripped his Staff of Heads nervously, stepping back.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed blood red as he seemingly appeared between Rin and Taroku with his youkai speed. Careful, in not to hurt Rin, he slid his foot back to hers, guarding her from what she was about to witness, himself basically blocking her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama.?" She asked quietly, rubbing her cheek , trying to look over his shoulder. Surprisingly, Rin was quite tall, taller than most human girls, nearly two meters. Taroku's eyes widened as he looked up at Sesshoumaru, visibly shaking. His mouth moved, but no words were able to escape. Sesshoumaru didn't want Rin to see, even if she had witnessed people being killed before the past. He slid his foot back one more, this time more sharply, causing her to fall forward, grasping onto his kimono, face buried into his back. At that moment, Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and swiftly moved it across his neck, the human falling over, blood seeping out from a slice in his neck. Sesshoumaru looked at his claws and saw it was quite the clean shot, no trace of blood whatsoever. No less was expected from the unstoppable youkai lord. His hand dropped to the side.  
  
"Wha. Taro- Sesshoumaru-Sama, you killed him?" She asked, stepping away from him, towards Taroku. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, only turned and walked away.  
  
"Kyaah! Wait! Sesshoumaru-Sama! It's not what it looked like! I was forced to marry him! He's just an idiotic jerk!" She ran up to him to catch up. Just then, shouts of the villagers could be heard. They probably were coming after Rin and the human boy. He had to keep walking, Rin was fine now and safe from that human. Rin gasped and turned to him, grabbing his kimono sleeve.  
  
"Let me go with you!" She pleaded, but Sesshoumaru ignored her.  
  
"Rin." He spoke coldly, like always. She paused.  
  
"Who do you think you are talking to?" He asked, although it was more on the lines on a statement, rather than a question with Sesshoumaru's tone of voice. Rin glances back towards Taroku's body nervously, then back at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE Sesshoumaru-Sama!" she now begged. Jakken rolled his eyes.  
  
"No. You are to stay here." He commanded.  
  
"B-but, NO! I hate it here! They all hate me! I-!" She glanced back at the crowd of villagers who she could now see.  
  
"Oh no!" She shrieked and turned left to right, and vice versa. Then, quickly, she scampered up a tree, with no help from the peach kimono. Once hidden, Sesshoumaru turned to the approaching villagers. What on Earth would he do?  
  
Part 12: Cover: Rin  
  
From the leaves that concealed her, she watched the villagers examine Taroku, then nervously approach Sesshoumaru. A slight blush flushed her cheeks at the sight. Just Sesshoumaru, that's all she needed. But he denied her to come with him, would he give away her hiding spot? The village daimyo, Taroku's father, stepped up, along with Sayume, the village miko.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama. Have you seen Rin?" Sayume asked. Sesshoumaru simply stared with those yellow eyes that seemed so cold and distant. Sayume's eyes shifted to Jakken, who was about to yell out something any minute now.  
  
'Darn that little toad. I'll get him if he so much as opens that big mouth of his to where I'm at.' Rin thought and clenched the branch, striving to keep balance and not knocking the crap out of Jakken. Although she knew Taroku didn't deserve to die, Sesshoumaru had defended her. Did that mean he would re-consider her traveling with him? She listened to find out, heart beating rapidly.  
  
"I have not." He replied and turned to leave. Rin tried to analyze the situation. He covered for her, yet he was leaving!? The villagers exchanged hushed comments, Sayume, silent. After a few moments, Taroku's father ordered some people to bury Taroku and then they all left. Sayume lingered, but then eventually left as well. After they were out of sight, Rin jumped down and tried to catch up with Sesshoumaru and Jakken. mainly Sesshoumaru.  
  
Part 13: Daze: Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru pondered if what he did was right. But then again, he WAS Sesshoumaru, and he was always right. His thoughts once again overran Jakken's meaningless chatter about letting Rin hide, but they were interrupted as Rin's cries and shouts annoyed his sensitive youkai ears. Rin eventually caught up with him and grabbed onto his kimono sleeve once more.  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru-Sama! Oh. Um. Thank you." She spoke awkwardly.  
  
"Stupid human girl! Don't you know when you are being deserted!?" Jakken shrieked, as he held up his Staff of Heads in a warning fashion. Sesshoumaru was almost relieved when Rin didn't reply or start a little argument with the frog. Somewhat agreeing with Jakken's comment though, Sesshoumaru didn't respond and continued to walk, ignoring the fact that Rin clung to his sleeve.  
  
"Uhn. Sesshoumaru-Sama, please. I, I,I Don't have anyone anymore! And. I don't want to be alone! Please! I'll do anything! I'll be good, and I won't get in the way!" She pleaded, taking almost identical strides as Sesshoumaru, now that her legs were much longer, taller too, her pleading stare drilling into his eyes as he continued to look ahead.  
  
"You will return to your village." He said. Rin shook her head as she pulled down on his sleeve even more now, and embraced his left arm. Sesshoumaru wished that Rin wasn't so clingy. She buried her head into his arm and soon his kimono was soaked in tears. At this point, Sesshoumaru had stopped there for the time that Rin had clung to him. But this couldn't go on any longer.  
  
"Rin. Go back. You are an adult now. You have no business staying with me." He said as Rin raised her tear stained faced to look at him. She looked so pathetic. So pathetic that he wanted to hold her and never let go. Sesshoumaru watched Rin's eyes search into his own, making it difficult for him to think. Slowly, he felt Rin's hands reach up to his face. Her fingertips grazed his cheeks, which sent a wave of chills as well as warmth down his spine. Her hands rested at the base of his neck, thumbs stroking the stripes on his cheeks. Sesshoumaru stood there. Jakken stood there. What on Earth was Rin doing? Her gaze lowered as she closed her eyes, leaning close to his chest, arms wrapped around him still. Her head lay there, wisps of raven hair floating up, brushing against his nose. His head was filled up with her sweet scent.  
  
So filled up infact that it seemed he had been put into a daze, unable to move or think about anything. He heard a faint sniffle from the girl as he looked down at her, pulling her chin up with his fingertips so that she looked up at him. He thought he might of heard someone shouting, but it seemed distant, even for his own youkai ears. Rin's hands slid down slowly off of him and were relocated down to her sides. Her eyes became glassy and soft as he leaned his face down to hers until.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Jakken screamed so loudly that Sesshoumaru jerked back, pushing Rin away, finding himself in a very awkward situation.  
  
Part 14: Desperate: Rin  
  
Rin was pushed back and she shook her head quickly, drying her eyes as she regained balance, snapping her head to Sesshoumaru. What exactly had happened!? She was just hugging him. okay, maybe it was a little more than a hug, but what had Sesshoumaru done after that!? She looked at him and almost couldn't believe her eyes. Sesshoumaru had some kind of distorted shocked expression, maybe even a little bit of horror as well, but it quickly faded, making Rin wonder if she even saw him like that at all. He began to walk away and of course- Rin followed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, can I-?" She started.  
  
"No, Rin. Go back." He said as Jakken threw Rin a look that said 'Ha, serves you right.' Rin looked desperately around for anything, any answers.  
  
"B-but Sesshoumaru-Sama!" She cried out, not moving. He just walked on, ignoring her.  
  
"I.! Uhn. what.please. Sesshouma- .No.I can't." her voice faded softly as she started to lose her strength. She dropped to her knees and brought her hand to her neck. That's when she remembered. She lightly touched the red silk for a few moments before standing up, determined. He wasn't far, thankfully, and she began to run as fast as she possibly could with that kimono on.  
  
"I'm not going to go back, you know!" She shouted as she ran. She caught up with him again, the three now entering a forest.  
  
"Then you'll be lost and eventually die, you bratty human." Jakken said in that irritating tone.  
  
"You little." Rin started but didn't feel like wasting her time murdering the frog.. Yet.  
  
"I'll follow." She repeated determinedly.  
  
"You will not." Sesshoumaru said. Rin thought for a second.  
  
"Why?" She asked. It was simple. Was the answer quite as simple? No, of course not. But Sesshoumaru would pull through.  
  
"You have no business traveling with me."  
  
"Why? Did I, when I was little?" Rin recoiled as the two walked, Rin was so far from the village now that it would be dangerous for her to go back even if she wanted to by now.  
  
"Yes. You were a child."  
  
"You could of returned me to my village! Or not even revive me at all with your sword!" Rin shouted.  
  
"You FOLLOWED me. I was TESTING the TENSEIGA." He corrected.  
  
"Well I'm following you now! And you just killed my stupid husband! So, therefore, I have no one and I must come with you."  
  
"You can fend for yourself now. Loneliness will not kill you." He said, his words once again getting to Rin.  
  
"Damnit, Sesshoumaru! I'm only sixteen! And the past seven years have been killing me! Bit! By! Bit! And it was all your fault! You left me there to suffer and die! How could you?!" She exploded and stepped infront of him, blocking his path. Sesshoumaru was appalled. Had Rin just done that? Not only blocked his path, but accused him, blamed him, and didn't honor him as "Sesshoumaru-Sama"? Her eyes gleamed fiercly. Sesshoumaru stopped. Rin didn't budge.  
  
"Rin. You are being over-dramatic. You are a human girl. Go back to your village, where you belong." He stood there still.  
  
"I'm not and I won't! I belong to you! I don't want to be free! After two years.! You just. threw me away! I've thought about you everyday, and. I still have this, see!?" Her voice wavered as she pointed to her neck, tears once more threatening to fall.  
  
" I see it Rin. Now keep your promise." He ordered. A warm tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"You have. to keep yours. B-but. don't leave me!" She cried.  
  
"Humans can only make youkai weak. Therefore, this is the final goodbye, Rin." He spoke, harsh at first, then a bit more soft, as soft as a cold voice such as his could get. Rin looked at him, confused as he leaned close to her face and did the unthinkable. Sesshoumaru licked her cheek and had lapped up her tears. Rin felt her cheeks get excessively warm as she closed her eyes. When she reopened them, Sesshoumaru was gone. He had used his youkai speed and then left.  
  
Rin let out a quick sob, as she put her hands to her mouth as tears poured. She shook her head.  
  
"Noooooooo." she cried as she dropped to her knees, and collapsed on the ground, grass glistening from her tears. She peeked her head out from under her arm and looked out into the world. The forest deepened on one side, but the other side had a sharp cliff drop, the edge just a mere four meters away. She began to crawl towards it.  
  
"If I'm just some burden to Sesshoumaru-Sama. then no one. will ever. accept me."  
  
================================================================== =====  
  
Ooh! A cliffhanger! Bwahahahaha! I'm so mean, ne? Hehe. Please review. The next chapter will be up by either tomorrow or Wednesday!  
  
Ciao, ~Sakura 


	5. Seeing You Again Under the Cherry Blosso...

Hey! Glad you're reading ch.5 and sticking to the story. ^-^ Thanks for the reviews and here are some replies:  
  
Queen of Shadows: Eheheh. Actually I didn't even notice that it was a cliffhanger on a .cliff. Oh well! Heh. Kinkay-Vixen: Okey, I'll check out your story n' review when I get time to. Here's the update! Sakie: Whats your favorite manga? xD Kyo-Terayashi: Sad is good? Heh. Glad you like ^-^;  
  
Here's the poll results of Bishou[nen][jo]:  
  
Bishounen: . no one voted. Bishoujo: . no one voted.  
  
Here's another poll just for whatever:  
  
Who do you think is the cutest character in IY?: Shippou Kirara Rin Kohaku  
  
Results will be up on next chapter.  
  
I wrote a Haiku in English today. Pretty! :  
  
Sakura Flowers Pink Petals Float in the Wind Cherry Blossom Trees  
  
=D Yay! I was running around showing everyone today. X_x; I'm such a dork, but oh well!  
  
Okay! This chapter won't have a LOT of fluff, but it will have some.The next two will be all fluff, though. Have you guys seen SIGNS? I saw that last night and it scared the crap outta me! Seriously! I was afraid of E.T. until I was 11. So I'm like. traumatized now. But it's a good movie, isn't it?  
  
Translations:  
  
*Ohayo: Shortened version of Good Morning. Like 'Mornin''.  
  
Here's Chapter 5! -Sakura  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Under the Cherry Blossoms: A Rin x Sesshoumaru fic  
  
Chapter 5: Seeing You Again Under the Cherry Blossoms  
  
Part 15: Relief: Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru felt as though that was the most difficult on Earth for him to do. He stood on a branch of a Sakura tree, the little cherry blossoms reminding him of Rin. Jakken sat in the tree as well, annoyed.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Rin collapse to her knees and cry. It. pained him to see her in such a pitiful mood. Then he watched Rin crawl. to the ledge. She wouldn't.. She couldn't be. She.was. Rin was about to kill herself! Sesshoumaru was annoyed, scared, enraged, and confused all at once. He was upset, no doubt. maybe even as much as Rin.  
  
She reached the edge. Sesshoumaru was on the edge of the branch, as well, watching, waiting. As soon as Rin took a step forward, Sesshoumaru jumped off the branch, and was at her side in a moment and grabbed her wrist. She gasped and turned to face him.  
  
"What.?" She seemed to ask herself. Sesshoumaru glared at her and tightened the grip on her wrist, pulling her back up. But his grip was so hard, in fact, that Rin let out a yelp of pain.  
  
"You will not kill yourself. That is below the point of ultimate weakness. Do you understand?" he said, loosening his grip. Rin didn't respond. Her eyes stood wide, as she shook a little, breathing heavily. Without warning, she collapsed. Sesshoumaru still held onto her wrist though and pulled her limp body back up, picking her up. He thought he might have been able to leave her, but not this state. She was in some sort of shock and she had obviously over exhausted herself. Her eyes were now closed and her breathing was slowed down a little now. She made some whimpers and she flinched a bit, signaling she was still a little conscious. But she would probably fall out of it any second now. Sesshoumaru carried her bridal style back to the tree in which Jakken had just fallen out of.  
  
"She's coming with us?!" Jakken asked, standing up now. Sesshoumaru said nothing, only continued to walk. He had been hurt. Hurt that he had hurt Rin so badly.  
  
She would have taken that next step over and off that ledge without another moment's hesitation. Her parents had been killed, the village had turned on her, and then she was devoured by wolves. Then she had a mere two years of happiness before he had returned her to the human lifestyle. He let out somewhat of a sigh. He couldn't keep her though. Rin would eventually grow older. Older and older until she was an old woman, unable to even go on. Human lives were so short. they were so fragile as well. Is that why they were so lowly? Or in Rin's case, did it make them even more precious?  
  
Rin would not be able to live a normal life. either way, he put it. Yet she chose to take the path that would harm her even more. And she knew it. But why? She was sacrificing her every possession, her home, her family, her pride as a human, her freedom, and now, almost her life. Why? He had done nothing for her.  
  
Sesshoumaru was oblivious to the fact that he had given Rin plenty, almost everything. He gave her every possession, he gave her a home, a family, his love, care, strength. and he had also given her life and freedom in the first place. Rin just wanted to live her life with Sesshoumaru. Next to him, not behind him. But if anything, behind him, rather than away from him. Rin's eyes creaked open a little  
  
"Sesshou. maru.-Sama?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, Rin. I'm here." He said, walking still.  
  
"Are you leaving me.?" She asked quietly, still very weak.  
  
"No, now rest." He looked on ahead.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and closed her eyes as she finally passed out. Sesshoumaru continued on, walking under the Cherry Blossoms, carrying Rin in his arms.  
  
Part 16: Unforgettable: Rin  
  
Rin's eyes fluttered open as she turned her head to the side. Sun crept through the cool cover of the forest tree tops. Her mouth felt dry and her body, heavy. Where was she? She looked around until a petal of a sakura flower fell on her nose. She sneezed by letting out a small "chuu!" and jolted forward. She lay back down her head slowly again, eyes wide open now.  
  
"Ah." She said quietly, looking around. Silver wisps of hair floated in front of Rin's sight. She lightly brought her fingers to touch the shiny, glimmering strands of hair. She tilted her head backwards a bit to find herself and Sesshoumaru under a giant tree, in a forest, a few scattered sakura trees in her view as well. She smiled at the upside-down image of Sesshoumaru sitting next to her. He looked down at her, face expressionless, except for his eyes. Rin knew his eyes.  
  
"Gold." She said. Sesshoumaru raised a brow.  
  
"Your eyes are gold. I was just thinking about them." She explained.  
  
"Ohayo*?" She asked, smiling. Sesshoumaru held in his smile, which Rin knew what he was holding back. It all showed in those golden eyes. She laughed.  
  
"Afternoon, Rin. It is now the middle of the afternoon." He corrected her, quite humored.  
  
"Either way.It's still a good afternoon. now, anyways. How long was I out?" She asked curiously, scooting back her head so that it rested on Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
"Two hours." He replied simply. Rin nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, but her eyes glittered with happiness.  
  
"For?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Ah. Um. Being disrespectful, out of place, and for breaking my promise. I probably annoyed you as well." Sesshoumaru nodded in approval. Her eyes soon became sincere.  
  
"May I stay?" She asked gently. She stretched her arms, a hand reaching up to his face, fingers sliding down his cheek. She then added, "Please, wonderful, amazing, great lord of the west, Master Sesshoumaru-Sama?" She smiled and did the puppy dog eyes. How could Sesshoumaru resist? He couldn't.  
  
"Yes, Rin. For now, at least." He smiled lightly. Rin breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, pulling her arms back down to her sides, then releasing a huge sigh of relief. She laughed her heart-filled laugh and looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru-Sama." She whispered wistfully.  
  
"What is it, Rin?"  
  
"I'm just so. happy. So, so, so. happy. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Thank you so much. You saved me, you know!" She laughed.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"You haven't changed much, have you?" She asked.  
  
"Youkai do not grow as fast as humans, Rin." He said, as though it were obvious. Rin smiled.  
  
"Not. as a youkai. but as Sesshoumaru-Sama. You're the same exact Sesshoumaru-Sama that I last saw years ago."  
  
"Well, you have grown very much." He said. Rin grinned.  
  
"Hehe. Well, yeah! But I'm still Rin. Don't forget me, okay?" She smiled sweetly, this time, tilting her head towards him a bit. Sesshoumaru lifted his arm and held it above Rin.  
  
"Hm?" She blinked and grasped onto his hand and kimono sleeve, which she pulled back to reveal. the green ribbon. That's when she noticed the place on his kimono where he had torn the material for the ribbon. He hadn't mended it, the rip still showed.  
  
"." Rin opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. No words could describe anything she could try to say. She brought his wrist down to her neck and brought the ribbons together.  
  
Part 17: Scent: Sesshoumaru  
  
He didn't move, or speak. He let Rin hold his wrist and move it to her soft neck, her skin smooth and creamy. He had answered her questions and the two actually had a conversation. Rin, the beautiful, breath-taking human girl he had unknowingly fallen in love with, lay down in his lap, with the most adoring expression upon her face, willing to do anything he wished and would be happy to do it. Her dark, raven colored hair had spilled from the buns down into full length hair that was now splayed across his lap, her face, and his hand in which she held.  
  
His claws on the hand that Rin held up to her neck brushed against her cheek, lightly scratching it, then to her ear, moving up to her hair. By now, Rin had released hold on his hand as Sesshoumaru's hand now moved freely. He clawed through her silky soft hair gently, watching her intently, the girl's eyes closed.  
  
"Where is Jakken-Sama?" she asked, eyes still closed.  
  
"Jakken has left to retrieve your dinner for this evening." He said.  
  
"Oh, I could have done that." Rin said. Sesshoumaru already knew this, but actually ordered Jakken to leave, knowing that Rin would wake shortly, in which, she did. That left the two of them together, alone. For some reason, it felt strange. this moment with Rin. Yes, Rin would occasionally curl up to him, cuddle up with the fluffy boa, and Sesshoumaru would occasionally mess with her hair when Rin was a child. But now, such warmth emanated from each touch. Sesshoumaru couldn't place a finger on it, exactly, but what was Rin thinking? Did she think it was still like this when she was a child? He continued to run his fingers through Rin's hair when Rin's eyes opened to look at him, giving him an upset look.  
  
"It must bother you." She said and sat up.  
  
"Inform me, Rin." He said as Rin stood, her eyes a bit melancholy.  
  
"A youkai such as yourself must be annoyed by my scent. I bet I smell like Taroku." She said. Sesshoumaru was surprised that Rin had said something like that. She was very intelligent for a girl her age. Humans usually couldn't be offered any kind of education. Yet Rin was knowledgeable in matters of the Youkai, Earth, Miko, and humans. She knew advanced Japanese and arithmetic from what Sesshoumaru taught her years before. She was a skilled fighter for a human girl and was quick to think and she learned quickly as well. Adapting had been her skill except for the fact that she never really adapted to the village. Was her will to see Sesshoumaru really that strong? Obviously so. As for Sesshoumaru, he didn't know what to say. True, he had been incredibly distasteful and pretty much, hated that annoying stench of the one named 'Taroku'. But he had forgotten all about it, the smell of the sakura, overpowering.  
  
"A little, Rin." He said, looking up at her, in which she started to pace.  
  
"Oh. Well, I was thinking of taking a bath, somewhere. To get the smell off. Is there a water source nearby?" She asked.  
  
"No." He lied. He didn't want Rin to leave even if she DID smell a little like that disgusting human. Rin turned.  
  
"But.AH! Sesshoumaru-Sama! There must be, look here! See this plant? I forgot what it was called, but it cures the influenza virus! It only grows near hot springs. Oh good, I'm so glad, because it will get cold soon." She smiled and pointed to a plant. Sesshoumaru mentally cursed all that miko knowledge.  
  
"Which way?" She asked. Sesshoumaru growled lightly as he told her it was North.  
  
"I will return shortly!" Rin waved and ran off. Sesshoumaru sat there, alone. So much for fluffy moments.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
So! There you have it, chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be up by Friday, maybe Saturday. maybe Sunday or Monday, who knows. But definitely by Monday. In the next chapter..  
  
Rin goes to the hot springs is attacked by a demon! Sesshoumaru shows up and things start to get a little fluffy. Also! Rin gets a new look! For better. or for worse.  
  
Okay. Thanks for reading, and please review. Don't forget about the poll as well. Good Luck in your own fanfics and in general, your hectic life, as well, readers.  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
-Sakura 


	6. The Familiar Blush of a Human Girl Under...

A/N: Aiie. I'm so happy /\_/\; Thanks for the reviews you guys. It helps. And for results on our poll. its 0 because once again, no one took it. Mew, that's okay! It's the story that counts, right? Hehe. Alright. Let's get down to it! Next chapter! [Sorry it took so long, I had to go away for a day to pick up these concert tickets I won off the radio wed. night so I couldn't get the ch. Up. Gomen ne! Here it is though!] --- Sakura  
  
*Arigatou: Thank you  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Under the Cherry Blossoms: A Rin x Sesshoumaru fic  
  
Chapter 6: The Familiar Blush of a Human Girl Under the Cherry Blossoms  
  
Part 18: Bath: Rin  
  
Rin laughed as she walked through the forest, looking up at the streams of golden light filtering through the forest treetops. The sun's rays felt so warm, warmer and more comforting than ever before.  
  
'I must be the luckiest girl alive.' She thought.  
  
The walk was short and soon Rin discovered the clearing in the forest in which the hot spring was concealed. Rin walked up to its edge and untied her obi, then Sesshoumaru's ribbon, and then her kimono and everything underneath. She stepped into the hot water and let out a sigh.  
  
"Mm. Feels great." She said aloud and then ducked under the water. She swam and bathed in the water with the held of her knowledge of plants. Some plants that grew out of the rocks and some stray Sakura petals crushed and mixed together made an excellent conditioner for her hair. It gave her hair that smooth, silky, soft appearance that made it smell great too. She washed it out of her hair and leaned back against the porous rock, closing her eyes. There was a faint rustle in the tree, but when Rin turned to look, nothing was there. She then turned back to the water and was horrified to see a pair of blood red eyes looking into hers.  
  
Rin tried to take a step back but couldn't, since she was against the wall of rock. She saw what was before her. A slimy, green, disgusting water imp, known as a kappa. He made some kind of laughing noise that sounded high pitched and crackly [Think Malik from dubbed Yuugiou xD] and held up a webbed hand decorated with nice pointy claws, bearing down to her neck.  
  
"Kyaaaah! Sesshoumaru-Sama!" She screamed as she closed her eyes, ducking under the water and kicked off the rock wall. The claws slashed at the rock, breaking it open, sending boiling hot water onto the water youkai. Rin kicked and swam as fast as she could, getting away from the hot, searing, water, hearing only his shrill scream of agony as the water melted him away. Sesshoumaru, Rin soon saw as she surfaced, had just arrived at the scene.  
  
"Rin!" She shouted and jumped right into the water, looking towards the kappa, guarding Rin behind him. He didn't even look back, only sent forth a blazing yellow whip at the kappa in which in split in two. Rin stood amazed for a moment, a little shocked too, but when the fact that she wasn't wearing her kimono crossed her mind, she let out a small scream and ducked under the water, starting to scoot back.  
  
"Rin, you are to." he started but stopped dead in his tracks once he had turned to Rin. Then it hit him. He was soaking wet and Rin had no clothes on.  
  
"Ah.. Um. Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for saving my life. but you can go now." She managed to speak., hiding behind an array of rocks, poking her head out. Sesshoumaru stared at her, although he really couldn't see much with her behind the rocks.  
  
"I will wait until you are done." He said and stood there, the water up a little past his waist. Rin looked at him with shock, and felt a familiar warm sensation crawl over her face. And she new it wasn't the water that was hot.  
  
"C-Can you turn around?" She stammered and lowered her head behind the rocks.  
  
"I need to watch you. There may be more youkai." Sesshoumaru said calmly and started to walk over to the rocks in which Rin hid behind.  
  
Part 19: Line: Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru was drawn to Rin like a magnet. His youkai senses were going crazy and were picking up every little movement that Rin created, it only sending him closer. Rin's eyes darted up to him as her face turned vermillion. Every spark of fear, nervousness, and that oh-so-sweet scent of warm blush, sent his senses haywire. The youkai lord could only succumb to his instincts.  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru-Sama." She said nervously and ducked deeper under the rocks.  
  
"What is it, Rin?" He asked smoothly.  
  
"I can't take a bath when you're watching me like that!" She said and stressed words all 'nice and clear'.  
  
"Why not?" He asked, amused by her reactions.  
  
"It's embarrassing." She mumbled and turned her back to the rock, sliding down until the water reached her eyes.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"..." Rin didn't reply. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. He then moved around the rocks to find a wide eyed Rin. with no kimono on. [O-o;] She backed up into the corner.  
  
"Sesshou----maru-Sama!" She cried as she looked up to him with flustered eyes.  
  
"What, Rin, is it now?" He asked bored, yet drawing nearer at the same time.  
  
"Go away! Shoo! Go! Leeeaaaaveee!" She urged, splashing water at him.  
  
".Do not splash me, Rin." He said, now a little annoyed that his hair was wet and that he probable would now smell like wet dog youkai. She splashed some more. She stopped and stared at him and laughed a bit. A few seconds passed before she laughed a bit more. then more. and more.  
  
"Tell me what is so amusing to you." He said, but she only laughed harder. "y-y-y-y" she ducked under the water but couldn't help but laugh under the water anyways. She came back up, face red, trying to speak.  
  
"Y-your hair.and. you look. all. fuzzy!" She blurted out and laughed some more. Sesshoumaru let out a grin, and walked towards her.  
  
"I am Sesshoumaru. Youkai of the West, Not. fuzzy." He said warningly, but he was just joking anyways. Rin shook her head.  
  
"No, not fuzzy. You're Fluffy-Sama, don't-cha know!" she giggled. Sesshoumaru took her wrists gently and pushed her back up against the rock. She didn't seem to notice, her head was turned to the side, eyes closed, laughing softly still, face flushed from her outburst of laughter.  
  
"If I'm fluffy, Rin, enlighten me. Do I do fluffy things?" He now said in a deeper tone and leaned into her face. Rin's head turned.  
  
"Huh?" She asked before she found herself less than a centimeter from his face. Sesshoumaru paused. Maybe it was the last piece of sanity that stopped him. He dropped her wrists and jumped out of the water. Rin blinked and ducked down into the water again.  
  
"Rin. The sun will soon be down. Come." He said in that strong, commanding voice. Sesshoumaru would not feel awkward, even if Rin looked at him strangely a million times. He was Sesshoumaru, her master. She was a human, he was a youkai. He couldn't cross that line as he almost did and he wouldn't allow himself to forget it again. It was just plain. WRONG! This was Rin! Little, baby, human girl Rin! The teenaged villager girl! This was absolutely absurd, Sesshoumaru thought. He cared for her, yes. But this was little Rin we were talking about! He turned his back and spoke one more time.  
  
"Hurry Back." And then he disappeared.  
  
Part 20: Makeover: Rin  
  
Rin fastened her obi, pulling it tightly, a bit angrily, she wasn't really angry though.. She was confused. But not really confused either.She was upset. but not. really. She felt. a bit determined. Determined to be close to Sesshoumari as possible. without being close.  
  
"Maybe I'm just frustrated. What the heck did Sesshoumaru-Sama just do!? What did I do? I did absolutely nothing! Does that mean I'm in." he voice trailed as she dropped her hands to her sides.  
  
"No way. No way, Rin. Sesshoumaru-Sama is. Sesshoumaru-Sama! He's my master for miko's sake! Honestly! Those Sakura are getting to my head." She mumbled as she tied her ribbon in her hair, miko style.  
  
"I. really hate this kimono." She said as she looked down at the peach kimono that Taroku had hand-picked. Rin sat down on one of the warm rocks and placed her chin in her palms and looked around.  
  
"Oh my, Rin-Chan, you are a smart one, indeed." She grinned as she glanced at the half melted, half chopped kappa. She walked over to the dismembered youkai and daringly removed one of its claws.  
  
"Arigatou*, I'll be borrowing that now! I'd return it but you're dead. Sorry buddy. Actually. Not really." She mumbled as she stood upright. Carefully, in not to cut herself she held the claw between her teeth while she removed her obi and then took the claw to cut it in half long ways. Next she placed the claw to the bottom of her kimono and took off about 30 centimeters off its length.  
  
"I'll be able to run around at least." She said aloud. Then, to do next, she placed the claw at her waist and cut the expensive silk fabric in half, creating a top long sleeved shirt and a short skirt.  
  
"And. done." She said as she cut off her sleeves. She picked up the two pieces of her obi and used one to fasten the skirt, the other, the top.  
  
"I feel a little odd with my hair like a professional miko while wearing a skirt. Ha. Oh well. I'll fix it later. And this." she looked down at the kappa claw which glittered in her palm.  
  
"And this, I think I'll keep!" She said adventurously, and picked up the extra pieces of kimono and began to walk back to the campsite for the night.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Alright, I know that chapter was a bit boring and pretty basic, but the next chapter is the fluffiest chapter you will ever read. I think!! Here's a summary:  
  
In this chapter, it's all classified by one part, and the part and chapter name self describes it: "Fluffy", I aptly named it. Sesshoumaru and Jakken are a little freaked out by Rin's new appearance, and soon Sesshoumaru and Rin get into another playful argument. This of course, leads to massive fluff. I don't want to give anything else away, so that's basically it. Fluffy! Fluffy that is being Fluffy! Heh. It'll be up by tomorrow or Wednesday. Please review o'faithful Rin x Sesshoumaru fans!!  
  
---Sakura 


	7. A Fluffy Moment Under the Cherry Blossom...

A/N: Hey! I'm back! And I could probably waste your time by coming up with excuses on why I havent updated.. But I won't. So, enjoy THE FLUFF!!!  
  
----------------  
  
Under the CherryBlossoms: A Rin x Sesshoumaru fic  
  
Chapter 7: A Fluffy Moment Under the CherryBlossoms  
  
Part 21: Fluffy: Sesshoumaru  
  
He heard Rin's footsteps draw near, as Jakken's excessive talking. The sun was setting and the crackling fire was the main source of light for the moment. Jakken went on an don and on until Rin entered the scene. She smiled and said,  
  
"Good Morning!" She sang happily. Not only did the stare at what she just said, but at what she was wearing. They stared. Rin blinked innocently.   
  
"So… What do you think?" She started to twirl.  
  
"No! Don't go around! Don't spin!" Jakken panicked.   
  
"Huh? Why?" Rin asked. Jakken stared. Rin looked to Sesshoumaru for Jakken's answer.  
  
"Your skirt is short and so is Jakken."   
  
"…Oh. It's not that short! It's like Kagome! You… still remember Kagome, right?" Rin asked. Jakken rubbed his head, remembering. Sesshoumaru didn't need to answer that. It was unimportant. He had better things to do than to talk about skirts.  
  
"So…? It doesn't look stupid, does it?" She whined and got onto her knees to Sesshoumaru's sitting level and placed her hands on his arm, giving him the puppy dog eyes. To avoid those pleading eyes, his own eyes wandered… all over Rin. The first thing he noticed was how short her top was. It showed several centimeters of her stomach, and… elsewhere… Next he noticed her skirt… thing. Whatever is was, it was short as well! Not horribly short, but much shorter than a kimono's length. It didn't bother Sesshoumaru that it was short though. The outfit she had created would enable her to keep up when they traveled. And Rin liked it, so he would like it as well. Besides, she looked cute in it,. Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"It's fine, Rin. Jakken, is the meal for Rin prepared yet?" Sesshoumaru merely shifted his eyes to Jakken, and kept them perfectly poised as Rin leaned on him, hands on his arm.   
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, I would have been able to cook a meal for myself." She said and looked to Jakken.   
  
"See? She wants to do it! Here! I'm not your cook." Jakken held up chopsticks and a bowl as well.  
  
"You were late, Rin, Jakken, finish what you started." He commanded.  
  
"Wha!.. Ye-Yes, Mi-lord." He whined and went back to stir whatever it was. Rin watched for a few seconds and looked to Sesshoumaru, who looked back. Rin smiled and sat down next to him under the tree. Sesshoumaru noticed Rin glaring at him. He lifted a brow.  
  
"How come you're dry?" She asked, tugging on his kimono.  
  
"The wind."  
  
"There's no wind."  
  
"I went fast."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Plenty fair, Rin."  
  
"No."  
  
"… Do not argue with me, Rin."  
  
"Argue with me, Sesshoumaru." Rin said boldly. Sesshoumaru went silent. There. He won. Too easy.  
  
"Grr! Talk!" Rin tugged on his kimono sleeve. Silent Sesshoumaru strikes again.  
  
"Do you have a comb" Rin asked and smirked. Without speaking, he removed his comb from his kimono and gave it to Rin. Yes, of course Sesshoumaru has a comb, look at all that wonderful hair! Rin held the comb in her hand for a minute, before actually combing. She pulled her ribbon out and put it in her mouth, letting her raven fair falling to its full length, almost down to her waist because it was still damp. She started to comb through it and watched the fire crackle. The fire reflected in her caramel colored eyes, as Sesshoumaru observed. He also observed with great satisfaction that his scent had replaced that human's scent. She had finished brushing now, and the sun had set completely, giving the sky a deep blue look.  
  
"Mm.." She mumbled and handed back the comb, Sesshoumaru putting his hand over hers to take the comb back. He squeezed her hand lightly until she looked over to him in which her eyes softened and smiled. He had probably seen her smile a hundred timed that day, but he never grew tired of it. It was just so kind. That same look she had gave him when they first met, nearly a decade before. He smiled just a little bit, so little that only Rin knew that smile. She laughed a little ad looked at him.   
  
"You are so cute sometimes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said a blushed a bit, turning her head away.  
  
"I am… not cute." Sesshoumaru said back. She turned back to him, her hair twirling around her cheeks and neck, giving him a determined look.  
  
"Do not argue with me, Sesshoumaru." She mocked a bit as she tied back a small portion of her hair with the ribbon.   
  
"That is Sesshoumaru-Sama to you, Rin."  
  
"That is Rin-Sama to you, Sesshoumaru." she copied. Sesshoumaru was surprised by how amazingly defiant she had become. Very confident, in fact.  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Now bow down to your master." Rin laughed and pointed to the ground. "And beg for mercy." She added.  
  
"And if I decide not to?" Sesshoumaru countered. There was nothing Rin could do.  
  
"Then you must suffer the most evil and agonizing death of all, Sesshoumaru, my dear." Rin threatened with kindness. Sesshoumaru would play along with the girl's games… and win. She had to learn her place.  
  
"I'm terrified, Rin." He said, golden eyes showing amusement.   
  
"You should be. Now, beg for mercy, my cute little servant." Her eyes showed the same. Sesshoumaru was surprised once again. Who was she to call him her 'cut little servant'?!   
  
"No." He said. Rin grinned.  
  
"You are going to get it now." Rin threatened. "The punishment for my cute little doggie youkai seravnt is…" She smiled as she leaned close to him.  
  
"A slow and agonizing death full of…" She whispered and lifted up her hands.  
  
"You ear tweaking!" She declared as her hands flew up to Sesshoumaru's ears and started to rub them gently. Sesshoumaru barely had time to think, the attack came so fast that it was unavoidable. Then he felt the sensation in which was created when Rin started to play with his ears. When she was young, she had only once met Kagome and InuYasha, but she had witnessed Kagome putting InuYasha under a spell that rendered him useless. The tweak. She tweaked his ears as Rin now copied onto Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's body went warm as he closed his eyes, unable to resist the comforting feel of Rin's touch. After a few moments, Rin heard exactly what she wanted to hear. A purr. Yes, a purr. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it! It was just so damn comfy!!  
  
"A…Ha… So, beg for mercy." She said and her fingers began to scratch above his ears.  
  
"R-Rin, stop." He said as his hand went to move up to stop her but fell back down.  
  
"Nope. That's not my na~~me!" She sang and scratched throughout his head, still tweaking his ears with her thumbs.   
  
"N-No. But stop. N-Now R-Rin." Sesshoumaru twitched. Rin's eyes narrowed as she grinned, leaning close to his ear and whispered.   
  
"Say it, Sesshoumaru. Who's your master?" She whispered softly and brushed her cheek against his, nudging him a bit. This made him melt.  
  
"Rin-Sa--" he started, but by the time Rin heard him start to say it, she dropped her hands to her sides. First rule of battle: Never let your guard down. Without finishing the last syllable and with his youkai speed, his hands moved to her bare stomach and with a motion of his hands, sent a tickling sensation up to Tin as she let out a laugh. He repeated until she was laughing so hard, she reached out and tried to push him away.  
  
"Noooo!" She laughed. "Not faiiir!"   
  
"Say it Rin. Who's your master?" He mimicked. And whispered in her ear and brushed his cheek up against hers a few times. He almost immediately felt Rin's cheeks get hot.   
  
"Hm? Who is it, Rin?" He whispered again and held onto her by her waist. He moved his thumbs to rub her waist which made her smile turn into a grin.  
  
"I'm not telling." She said and laughed.  
  
"Tell." He commanded and licked her ear, nudging her cheek a bit.  
  
"Mm… A.. ha.. You'll have to make me." She said glancing over to see the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru looking back.   
  
"Then so be it." He said and moved his hands up to her shoulders.  
  
"Huh..?" Rin whispered to herself as his hands rest on her shoulders. Gracefully, Sesshoumaru pushed her backwards to the ground and hovered before Rin let out a laugh. His thumbs moved at her shoulders, tickling her more. She laughed and squirmed, trying to get away, but Sesshoumaru had her gently pinned underneath him. He continued to tickle her and listened to her beg for mercy.  
  
"N-Nooo! P-Please! Stop iiit! I'm sorrrrryyyyy! Y-You can't do this! You're so mean!" She struggled to say between laughs.   
  
"You still have yet to tell. Who do you belong to? Who do you serve? Who owns you? Who am I?" He said softly, but with a will to win.  
  
"I forget!" She giggled. Sesshoumaru growled lightly and nuzzled her neck, and by now, his hands were back at her waist, fingers extended, lightly scratching her. He dug his face into her neck and shoulder, nuzzling and nudging.  
  
"Remember, Rin." He ordered and moved his face to hers. Her eyes looked up into his. Her hands moved up to lightly touch his ears and brushed them with her fingertips.  
  
"Remember what?" She asked innocently, before her eyes gleamed with wickedness.  
  
"If this is the best form of torture, you really SHALL become a cute little youkai doggie servant to me." She said.  
  
"I assure you, that will not happen." He said and leaned forward to that at where their noses touched, his body brushing up against hers.  
  
"Can you guarantee that?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes." He whispered down upon her lips. Once more he moved his hands up to hold her face in his hands. She looked up into his golden pools and searched around in them. With his fingers, he brushed away the strands of hair away from her cheeks and leaned down upon Rin, the space between their lips almost gone.  
  
"Sesshou..maru..sama…" She whispered as she leaned forward to bring his lips to his. As soon as Rin's touched his, he leaned forward, pushing her as far as he could against the ground. Closing his eyes, he tiled his head to the side and licked her lips. She let out a small moan as her hands slid down his back. As soon as she opened her mouth, Sesshoumaru slid in his tongue, deepening the kiss as much as he could. He pulled back, sitting up. Rin's eyes fluttered open as she looked at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away, but he found Jakken staring at him. Traumatized. Sesshoumaru stood and lazily sat back down under the tree. Rin sat up, looking at Jakken. She seemed a little shaken up as well, but Jakken was the one that was trembling. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to get that blushy feeling off. Jakken gaped at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Is my food ready yet?" Rin mumbled as she sat up. Jakken snapped his head to her.  
  
"It.. Was ready 10 minutes ago…"He said. He said., He would of served it, but his youkai master was too busy 'occupying' the human girl who was to eat it.  
  
"Right then… Can I eat then, Jakken-sama?" Rin blinked. Jakken blinked and nodded. He could only wonder what kind of hell would be created for him if Rin were to stay…  
  
------------------------------------  
  
So! What do you think!? Fluffy, hai? Hehe, if you loved it so much, why don't you review it? It'll make me a very happy person…  
  
-Yours truly, Sakura. Love and Peace! 


End file.
